


Voraz

by neymar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Crime, M/M, Post-Canon, Violence, soft-AU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neymar/pseuds/neymar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz." </i>
</p><p>—William Shakespeare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Epílogo

**Author's Note:**

> La razón de que el nombre del prólogo sea "epílogo" es porque empieza, de una manera u otra, por el final. Esa es la primera aclaración, ahora... No sé ni qué decir. Tengo años sin encarar un long-fic, así que a ver qué sale. Está casi todo escrito, me faltan solamente los arreglos el final, así que pueden contar con que no voy a dejar el trabajo "a la mitad" porque, en realidad, ya está completo.
> 
> El prólogo y el primer capítulo los subo juntos. Están, de alguna forma, íntimamente conectados y los siento imposibles para leer por separado. Las cosas no-claras, como en todos los fanfics, se aclaran de a poco.

**Septiembre, 2014. Buenos Aires.**

 

El sol se estaba apagando detrás del horizonte de edificios de la ajetreada Buenos Aires. Para Him, un personaje que para nada intervino en el la trágica cadena de acontecimientos que tuvo lugar, había sido un día extenuante.

 

Nuestro muchacho era alumno de un caro colegio bilingüe de Oriente, cuya idea de intercambio estudiantil no había sido precisamente un año para aprender inglés en un país desordenado y caótico de habla hispana. Pero la decisión del colegio y, peor aún, la de sus padres, habían sido tomadas, y no hubo ruego ni llanto capaz de ablandarlas.

Para Him el español resultaba igual de desconcertante que a cualquier occidental le resultaría su idioma. Era enrevesado, plagado de verbos, a su parecer, sin sentido y rebuscados, sumándole a éstos sus infinitas conjugaciones y connotaciones. Apenas podía arreglárselas para pronunciar a medias los nombres de sus nuevos compañeros y los de su familia de acogida en ese país extraño. Todos hablaban un inglés bastante aceptable debido a pertenecer a la comunidad educativa de su mismo colegio, aunque de todas formas, su idea de aprender inglés era bebiendo en Inglaterra con algún grupo aún sobreviviente de hooligans en lugar de desorientado por los pasillos de un colegio minado de gente ruidosa y demasiado efusiva para su gusto. 

Más allá del planteo inicial, la barrera del lenguaje no le impedía desparramarse en el sofá de vez en cuando para hacer zapping entre los canales locales. Los sudamericanos le resultaban graciosos, debido a su intensidad de sentimiento, su excesiva expresión corporal, y, por sobre todas las cosas, el amor inmenso que parecían sentir por llorar frente a las cámaras.

Him había pasado más de una tarde entera riendo a carcajadas frente a la pantalla, especialmente cuando ésta encerraba a alguna joven completamente hecha de plástico por las manos de un cirujano, que lucía orgullosa un bronceado artifical  barato y el cabello de un tono mil veces más claro del que resultaría natural o, al menos, agradable. 

Ese día, por algún motivo en particular, se detuvo en una escena distinta, que aún así le resultó cómica, y que, debido al desencadenamiento de los hechos y al rumbo que su vida tomara luego, jamás, pero jamás se borraría de su memoria.

Una mujer entrada en años, con ya más que "destellos" plateados entre sus rulos descuidados y desordenados, se apiñaba junto a un grupo numeroso de muchachos, tratando de que sus ojos rojos y dientes amarillos apareciesen en las pantallas de varios millones de televidentes, quitando, según le pareció a él, un obvio protagonismo a lo que sea que estuviesen gritando.

Catalina era la única hija de la familia que había acogido al extranjero. Las carcajadas histéricas de su nuevo "hermano" procedentes de la sala de estar no le eran extrañas. Lo que sí le resultó extraño es que esa no era precisamente el horario de emisión de los programas de cotilleo que tenían un efecto hilarante en el joven oriental, razón por la que se acercó, distraída, a husmear desde el umbral de la puerta la razón de semejantes carcajadas. Los instantes que le sucedieron son los únicos de los que, estaba segura, jamás, pero jamás en su vida, lograría olvidar.

Palideció ni bien terminara de leer los títulos de la parte inferior de la pantalla. En acto reflejo al shock, sus cuerdas vocales, sin que ella siquiera pudiese pensar en evitarlo, emitieron un gemido ronco. 

En ese momento Him se voltea, atónito, y Catalina señala con un dedo tembloroso el gran rectángulo reluciente donde más imágenes desgarradoras de personas llorando histéricas (de dolor, dolor real, no el dolor fingido y exagerado que a Him tanta risa le causaba) se suceden sin parar. Sólo atina a murmurar, en un inglés paupérrimo y muy impropio de ella, _"L-Lionel... El jugador, Messi... Está...  Cristiano. Cristiano lo mató."_

No hubo más risas. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, ambos capítulos tenían que ser subidos juntos, irremediablemente juntos. 
> 
> Ahora aclaro que, mientras busco una beta, es probable que todavía esté todo minado de errores garrafales de los que me siento culpable por no haber encontrado. Perdón por eso.

**Enero, 2022. Ámsterdam.**

 

Casi sin desviar los ojos del monitor de su computadora, la secretaria que pacientemente llevaba a cabo su trabajo detrás de la mesa de recepción, había indicado a Catalina que aguardase un momento, que ya sería atendida. 

 

No, muchas gracias, que sí, sí, aguardo de pie. Ni café, ni té, ni agua. No, señorita, ninguna otra cosa. Que sí, que estoy segura. Que no, que mi hermano tampoco desea nada. Catalina ni siquiera tiene que consultar; sabe que Him está tan ansioso como ella por esa entrevista, ya que les permitiría expandir el trabajo de su firma a un nivel internacional. La figura que aguarda, rígida, unos pasos detrás de ella no interviene para nada en la conversación, y tampoco emite palabra alguna cuando su hermana se voltea y le mira con una clara expresión de disgusto.

 

Veinte minutos transcurridos desde el austero intercambio de palabras. Los tacones que Catalina tanto detestaba, pero que igual usaba porque prestaban a su figura un elegante metro setenta, logran que sus pies empiecen a protestar por un segundo de descanso.

 

No sin antes dirigir una mirada rápida a la secretaria, para comprobar que no estaba prestándoles atención, Catalina se traslada hacia el lugar que, no mucho tiempo atrás, la joven había ofrecido para que ellos se acomodasen mientras durase la espera.

 

Se acerca caminando lento. Los únicos sonidos audibles en el hall son el traqueteo de los zapatos, de ella y de Him, y el eco suave que provoca el tipeo rápido y constante de la secretaria en su computadora.

 

Los sofás son blancos, y están dispuestos cuidadosamente para que reflejen la luz que se cuela a través de los finos cortinajes, blancos también. La luminosidad generada por la decoración y disposición de los muebles dan al hall un aspecto inmaculado e impecable, casi a hospital, que a ambos resulta desagradable.

 

Con delicadeza dobla las rodillas, caprichosamente juntas y apretadas, hasta que los pies cesan las protestas, ni bien sienten que el punto de apoyo del cuerpo se deposita en otro lugar. Catalina suspira, aliviada.

 

El sofá se hunde a su derecha bajo el peso de su hermano, quién permanece con la misma postura erguida y firme, idéntica a la suya, con la sola diferencia de que él se deja caer, apenas, contra el respaldar del blanco mueble. Catalina ve en sus manos una revista, que supone sacó de la recepción, y vuelve la mirada hacia sus propias manos que permanecen quietas sobre el regazo enfundado en una falda color gris.

 

Otros veinte minutos transcurren en esa posición, y es recién ahí cuando Catalina comienza a impacientarse.

 

Him se anticipa a las intenciones de levantarse de Catalina, y antes de que ella pueda hacer nada, le apoya apenas una mano en el hombro.

 

—Debemos ser pacientes —dice en un susurro. La voz de Him es suave y gentil—. No queremos dejar una mala impresión, ¿o sí?

 

Catalina asiente.

 

No. No querían dejar una mala impresión.

 

*******

**Mayo, 2013. Madrid.**

 

Habían comenzado a soplar ya los vientos de la copa mundial. Para Cristiano, sus compañeros, y para todos los demás, esos vientos venían soplando desde mucho antes —desde la última copa del mundo, para ser más exactos—, pero eso no cambiaba para nada la situación actual.

 

Como un mantra, su mente repetía _idiota, idiota, idiota_ en loop infinito. Cristiano trataba de recoger un poco el caos de juguetes que Junior había sembrado en la sala de estar, pero sus pensamientos no lo dejaban enfocarse siquiera en la tarea sencilla de poner orden en su propia casa.

 

¿Cómo alguien esperaba que pudiese poner orden como capitán de un equipo...?

 

El timbre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

 

Su primer pensamiento fue no atender. Había ya estado en todas las conferencias exigidas por el entrenador, y la verdad era que no estaba de humor para chismosos de ninguna clase. 

 

Miró su móvil para comprobar si, por distraído, había olvidado que alguien vendría a su casa de visita ese día, pero no. Ninguno de sus amigos se había anunciado.

 

La insistencia del sonido chillón del timbre estaba comenzando a desquiciarlo cuando se decidió a contestar.

 

Caminó furioso hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y con un gesto de molestia en sus rasgos. Con un gesto de molestia que se le petrificó en el rostro ni bien vio al causante del casi destrozo de sus nervios.

 

Cristiano había adjudicado una razón a cada uno de los _idiota_ que, en silencio, seguía repitiendo.

 

Idiota por no confiar en sí mismo. Si bien los problemas de autoestima no eran un tópico usual en las conversaciones consigo mismo, ese último tiempo la falta de fe había sido fatal. 

 

Muy idiota por no confiar en sus compañeros. Solían acusarlo de jugador egoísta, pero la mente de Cristiano tenía siempre presente que el juego era un juego en equipo, y los integrantes de su equipo eran todos viejos conocidos —incluso, algunos, hasta amigos—, de cuyas habilidades no dudaba para nada, pero de cuyo comando y organización se sentía responsable.

 

Más-que-idiota por dejarse cometer el error más grande que podía cometerse en su trabajo; subestimarse a sí mismo y sobreestimar a los rivales. De nuevo, la mayoría viejos conocidos —y sí, algunos hasta amigos, y sí, alguno(s) hasta más— con los que había compartido el campo centenares de veces, con los que había hecho equipo e, incluso, a los que había _derrotado._

 

También, y más que nada, idiota porque todos los otros _idiota_ eran excusas; excusas para que su mente no encontrase al verdadero y único culpable del nerviosismo y ataques de angustia. Excusas para que la culpa del nerviosismo y los ataques de angustia recayese en él, y no en la persona de la que no podía deshacerse; de la persona que no podía deshacerse por cuestiones mentales, por cuestiones _biológicas_ , por cuestiones de en-realidad-no-saber-cómo (querer) deshacerse.

 

Cuando Cristiano abrió la puerta, molesto por la interrupción, esa persona era la última a la que esperaba encontrarse allí de pie, y con una expresión tan tranquila que daba a pensar que recién llegaba, y que nada había tenido que ver con el botón del timbre casi hundido en la pared.

 

Cristiano lo invitó a pasar, y lo invitó a varias bebidas diferentes, y lo invitó a un snack, y lo invitó a todas las cosas que se le ocurrieron. 

 

Lionel, en silencio, sólo toma la invitación a pasar, y responde a todo lo demás con risas, y con una mirada que Cristiano interpreta como una invitación al dormitorio. 

 

De eso nunca pudo estar seguro, porque segundos después de interceptarle la mirada, ésta ya estaba dirigiéndose a otro lugar. Su atención se dirigía hacia cuarto de juegos de su hijo, donde Junior reía y, en voz quizá-demasiado-alta, contestaba a las demandas del dibujo animado que estaba mirando.

 

Cristiano se dejó caer en el sillón, y con un gesto llamó al otro a hacer lo mismo, que aceptó la invitación y se sentó cerca.

 

Se sentó muy cerca cerca.

 

Lionel se sentó muy cerca y, ante la mirada sorprendida —aún más que antes— de Cristiano, le llevó la boca al cuello y —ahí ya sin invitación— una mano a la entrepierna.

 

Cristiano trató de protestar; Cristiano trató de protestar porque _meu-deus-qué-bien-se-siente_ , y porque _mi-hijo-está-en-la-habitación-contigua_ y porque _se-suponía-que-esto-ya-no-iba-a-pasar_ ; Cristiano trató, incluso, de no corresponder al beso que trataba de silenciar sus protestas, pero unos dientes ajenos apretaron con fuerza su labio inferior, obligándole a entregarse completamente. 

 

Una mano fría le masturbaba. Una mano fría que parecía haber sido diseñada cuidadosamente con el único motivo de adaptarse a él. Una mano educada para seguir un ritmo que perfectamente podría llevarle a la locura. Mientras esa mano fría, y perfecta y educada subía y bajaba lentamente, obligando a su cuerpo a, instintivamente, levantar las caderas en busca de más, el cuerpo dueño de la mano se las ingenió para, sin interrumpir la tarea, arreglarse entre sus piernas. 

 

El cuerpo dueño de la mano se las arregló para que ya no fuese _sólo la mano._

 

Sintió la boca de Lionel como una caverna tibia y húmeda, que iba arrastrándole a un ritmo enloquecedor hacia abismo estrellado del orgasmo.

De improviso todo se detuvo. 

Lionel se incorporó, y mientras se secaba los restos de saliva que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios con el dorso de la mano, antes siquiera de que Cristiano terminase de entender qué pasaba, llamó a Junior con un grito. Lionel estaba desquiciado.

 

Al llamado responden protestas infantiles en portugués. Lionel vuelve a llamar, y esta vez, un milisegundo de silencio precede al sonido de pasos apurados, que culminan con la aparición de su hijo en el umbral de la puerta justo cuando él terminaba de abrocharse el pantalón.

 

El niño corrió deslumbrante de alegría hacia su _amigo_ , que lo levantó en el aire, dejando abrazarse. 

 

Pasada la euforia inicial, volvió a sentarse junto a Cristiano —aunque esta vez a una distancia aceptable—, con la criatura sobre las piernas. Sacó el móvil y se lo dio a Junior para que ~~se distrajese~~ jugase mientras él conversaba con _papi_.

 

La respiración de Cristiano seguía siendo irregular, también sentía cómo cristales diminutos de sudor habían empezado a formarse sobre sus sienes, pero aún así, al ver el trato que Lionel le proporcionaba al niño, sintió una punzada de _algo_ en la boca del estómago.

 

Ese _algo_ eran _celos._

 

 _Celos_ de su propio hijo.

 

Celos porque él, a diferencia suya, sonsacaba de Lionel el carácter agradable y hasta tierno que todos conocían. Para Cristiano sólo había expresiones de crueldad —en todas sus variables—.

 

—¿Sigue esa cabecita tuya —dijo, dedordenándole el cabello a Junior— todavía dando vuelta alrededor de...? No recuerdo las palabras exactas, ¿ _ventilar las cosas_ o _acabarlas_?

 

—Lio, yo... En realid..., Yo en serio...

 

Las tristes excusas que procuraba murmurar fueron cortadas en seco.

 

—Qué bello es. Hasta podría pensar que... —Hace una pausa, en la que Cristiano lo mira fijo y él se limita a mirar al niño con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.— Junior —lo llama. El aludido lo mira, con los hoyuelos de las mejillas marcadísimos de tanto sonreír, como pasaba siempre que Junior estaba realmente feliz. Lionel hace amague de apresarle la nariz entre dos dedos, y el niño se ríe, volviendo la atención nuevamente al móvil. —Me adora, ¿no te parece? —dijo, para después dirigirse a la criatura, que tan feliz parecía en su regazo, ignorante de todo mal existente, y agregar—. Papi también me adora, ¿verdad que sí?

 

El niño asintió.

 

El corazón de Cristiano asintió.

 

El cerebro de Cristiano asintió.

 

El cuerpo de Cristiano siguió fijo en su sitio.

 

No comprendía a qué quería llegar con todo esto. Unas semanas antes, él... Podría haber jurado que él...

 

Trató de hilvanar cuidadosamente los hechos, y encontrar una forma coherente de encajar en un mismo envase la furia de Lionel gritando que _"ni se acaba ni se ventila"_ y él gritando, en respuesta, que _"mejor eliges una o te juro..."_ y Lionel con... Sí, Cristo como testigo, podría jurar que lo que había en sus ojos eran _lágrimas_ y no la furia enorme que pretendía aparentar. Esa imagen no encajaba con la imagen del otro jugando apaciblemente con su hijo, su bebé, su Junior, quien además parecía la mar de feliz cada vez que veía a su _amigo_.

 

Mientras Cristiano continuaba tratando de hallar alguna respuesta mínimamente coherente a la situación, al comportamiento de Lionel, y hasta a su existencia misma, el otro se las había arreglado para sacar su móvil al niño sin hacerlo berrear de enojo, y despedirse de él, y caminar hacia la puerta. Todo ante los ojos atónitos del moreno, que aún no hallaba ni pies ni cabeza al asunto, ni a su vida, ni a nada.

 

Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta reforzada que separaba la cómoda sala de estar del jardín frontal, Lio dijo algo de la belleza de Junior, y de cuán cariñoso era, y de qué enfermo hay que estar para herir a una criatura, y de cómo el mundo está lleno de locos, y de cómo Cristiano debería cuidar a su pequeño de esos locos.

 

Dicho esto, dejando a un Cristiano pálido como la misma muerte, y a un Junior que indagaba insistentemente en por qué _amigo_ no se quedaba a cenar con ellos y de por qué no podía ir a dar un paseo con _amigo_ , se largó tan de pronto como llegó.

 

Y Cristiano al fin comprendió.

 

_“Ni terminar, ni ventilar”_

 

Y de nuevo, el mantra: _idiota, idiota, idiota..._

 

*******

**Enero, 2022. Ámsterdam.**

 

Dejan a la secretaria pálida de espanto y balbuceando unas tristes palabras de disculpa detrás de ellos. La puerta de cristal espejado que el Hombre Impecable acaba de sotenerles, para indicarles el camino a _un lugar propio para hablar_ , queda justo detrás de ellos, también; junto con dos corredores cortos y uno medianamente largo, junto con un camino de blanco alfombrado y blancas paredes y blancas luces, tan brillante, tan limpio, tan no-natural, cortado apenas por algunas piezas de arte colgadas en lugares estratégicos de las paredes de los corredores. Todo queda detrás.

 

Catalina sostiene la respiración al oír el encargo, y puede sentir cómo la cara de Him se descompone visiblemente del horror.

 

Los titulares de _algún periódico_ de _algún momento_ de _algún lugar_ acuden en flashes a su mente.

_  
Hoy, Septiembre 15, 2014, el futbolista estrella se niega a prestar declaraciones en lo concerniente al asesinato de su colega, la estrella futbolística, Lionel Messi._

_El 15 de Septiembre de 2014, de nuevo, la justicia española choca contra una pared: allegados al astro futbolístico se niegan a prestar declaraciones a favor o en contra del acusado._

_15/09/2014: hoy el mundo se despide triste de lo que fue el último gran dios del fútbol._

 

Catalina parpadea, pero, aún así, no consigue frenar las imágenes que ante sus ojos se suceden imparables como el correr de un río.

 

_Septiembre 22, 2014: la estrella futbolística, Cristiano Ronaldo, desaparece misteriosamente de la prisión en la que fue sentenciado a pasar el resto de sus días. Nada se sabe de su paradero, por favor..._

_2014, Septiembre 22. Todo se torna aún más imposible y extraño, con la desaparición de la cárcel del futbolist..._

 

Catalina recuerda, sin tratar, y sin quererlo, las razones por las cuales está aquí, y no trabajando en periodismo de deportes, como había sido su sueño hasta donde la memoria le permite llegar.

 

Catalina recuerda cómo nunca pudo decir la frase entera, cómo sus labios y su mente se negaron a pronunciar de corrido un "está muerto" o un "él desapareció".

 

Catalina recuerda cómo silenciosa y discretamente desaparecieron de su casa todos los artefactos relacionados a lo que una vez fue el deporte más amado por esa chiquilla de piernas flacas, con el cabello siempre largo, y suelto, y despeinado, con la que seguía sin poder identificarse.

 

Catalina recuerda cómo, mediante un acuerdo tácito entre sus padres y todo aquel que le tenía aprecio, o siquiera respeto, nunca más volviose a mencionar el deporte, ni la tragedia.

 

Catalina también recuerda cómo, de golpe, Him se volvió su único soporte, y cómo él avisó a sus padres, luego de un corto viaje a su tierra natal, que quería quedarse a vivir en ese país desordenado, y loco, y caótico que tanto odiaba.

 

Catalina, de golpe, también recuerda sus años en la universidad de arquitectura. Recuerda cómo, al terminar, sus padres y los padres de Him invirtieron capital en la nueva firma de sus hijos. Recuerda también cómo se sintió cuando unos pocos prodigios más de la materia, antiguos compañeros de universidad, se unieron en su emprendimiento.

 

Catalina se pregunta cómo podría olvidar el rápido ascenso, y la forma en la que su _pequeña firma_ se convirtió en una _pequeña firma de lujo_ , dos palabras que hacen girar para siempre el futuro de los —no sanguíneos— hermanos, que para ese momento habían aprendido a quererse ignorando el pequeño detalle de no haber compartido útero.

 

Catalina recuerda todo esto en el lapso de apenas unos segundos, y le toma apenas un par más responder que sí, que _claro_ que aceptaban el trabajo, que era un desafío completamente nuevo el de rediseñar una cárcel, de que había elegido a las personas perfectas para el trabajo. Pero sí, claro, la discresión era algo implícito en su contrato, una regla irrompible. Claro, claro, nos quedaremos en Madrid el tiempo que usted juzgue necesario. Que sí, que gracias a usted, que no se va a arrepentir.

 

Him sabe que aún no recupera del todo la compostura del rostro, y no cree que pueda hacerlo en varios cuartos de hora, pero tampoco se preocupa demasiado; la belleza deslumbrante de su hermana, sumado a sus modales cuidados y la fuerza con la que pronunciaba cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca, mantendrían al Hombre Impecable lo suficientemente distraído como para que llegase siquiera a reparar en su cara de desconcierto –o en cualquier otra cosa, para ser honesto–.

 

Him calla. Him calla como suele callar cuando nota que algo en su hermana no va del todo bien. Him calla porque sabe que puede ser ahora o nunca. Him calla porque sabe que su hermana debe hacer esto por amor a lo que siempre amó; calla porque sabe que, a veces, remover una herida vieja para que sangre un poco, es la forma más rápida de ayudarla a cicatrizar.

 

Se dan la mano.

 

Firman papeles.

 

Firman copias de esos papeles.

 

Se llevan un una de las copias, y también se llevan números de teléfono. Números de teléfono de ingenieros de diferentes tipos, con los que tendrán que trabajar, durante los siguientes meses, para re-hacer entera la cárcel madrileña que cerró tras el escape de su preso más famoso. La cárcel madrileña de la que, ocho años antes, Cristiano había desaparecido.

....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por llegar hasta acá! 
> 
> Cualquier cosa es bienvenida, hasta los golpes.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La espera fue larga, pero, al fin, ¡acá está! 
> 
> Este capítulo es para Denise, que me brindó la opinión decisiva para que ésto viese la luz y no quedase encerrado para siempre en los recovecos de mi correo, y para mi beta, que tiene paciencia con las inseguridades, y con las tendencias insanas de mis auto-exigencias.
> 
> Los cambios en los tag tienen una razón de ser: antes me la había mandado. Por apurada, no me puse a pensar que el fanfic no era en realidad un AU, sino un soft-AU post-canon (ya que ellos son ellos tal como en la vida real, con unas "ligeras" libertades que me tomé para hacer del canon algo más interesante). 
> 
> Otra cosa que me olvidé de agregar:
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: las figuras públicas se pertenecen a sí mismas —y un poco también a las marcas que las esclavizan—; lo único que me pertenece es la idea y las palabras —malas— con las que está expresado todo. Nada de lo que pueden ver tiene ánimos de lucrar económicamente.**
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora sí, enjoy!

**Diciembre, 2013. Barcelona.**

Mientras con una mano se echa a la boca un puñado de palomitas, con la otra saca el móvil del bolsillo. Lionel levanta las cejas cuando ve quién es el emisario del mensaje que está haciendo titilar las luces de la pantalla, y vuelve a levantarlas cuando lee las escasas palabras que anuncian una visita a Barcelona.

Mucho tiempo antes, cuando sus caminos no se habían cruzado más que un par de veces en el campo de juego, a algún periodista tarado se le ocurrió un titular que los declaraba _rivales_ , sin mucha más explicación que _porque son los dos mejores y mejor sólo puede haber uno_. Ninguna clase de tensión había existido entre ellos, pero _claro_ , una vez dichas las cosas en voz alta, comienzan a existir, y si bien en concreto sólo habían intercambiado unas pocas palabras, fueron suficientes esas declaraciones de la prensa para que la tensión se hiciera palpable cada vez que les tocaba estar juntos en un mismo espacio, para que la tensión se hiciera palpable entre ellos, para que entre ellos tuviera que _pasar algo_.

Los dos sabían exactamente qué era lo que iba a pasar, mas no trataron de evitarlo. No trataron de evitarlo porque entendieron que la rivalidad tiene la misma naturaleza violenta que la pasión, ambas involuntarias, ambas inevitables. Nadie que haya vivido alguna de estas puede explicarlas, y quienes no las hayan vivido no las entenderían jamás. No trataron de evitarlo porque sabían que las opciones eran la violencia de la rivalidad consumiéndolos, o ellos consumiéndose mutuamente en el aura violenta de la pasión.

Las cosas surgieron y ellos las aceptaron, las aceptaron como Cristiano aceptó horas más tarde de llegado el mensaje las verduras salteadas que Lionel sacó de la bandeja de plástico y le extendió en un plato, como luego aceptó el postre, y como también después aceptó el calor de cuerpos restregándose, y los labios ajenos, y las mordidas insistentes. 

La primera vez que Cristiano sintió a Lionel completamente _alrededor_ de él, se aseguró —con una seguridad de adamantium, una seguridad eterna e indestructible, una seguridad sólo propia de _los mejores_ — de que eso estaba destinado a ser.

Lionel estaba volteado de cara al colchón, con la piel del cutis recientemente afeitada y apretada contra las sábanas, y las sábanas apretadas entre sus dientes, y la parte más íntima y deliciosa de su cuerpo apretada en torno al moreno.

Lionel sentía sobre su espalda una mano fuerte que le empujaba incluso más hacia abajo, y sentía entre sus piernas el ritmo brutal de las embestidas del otro, y sentía también cómo Cristiano, con la mano libre, le ayudaba a él a acercarse al clímax.

No fue un orgasmo del que se escribirían poemas, o fuesen a hacerse películas. No fue un orgasmo memorable, excepto, quizás, por el hecho de que a ese _sí_ le seguirían orgasmos memorables, de los que ambos hacían cuenta antes siquiera de que hubiesen sucedido.

*******

Lionel se despierta por el sol que, a pesar de las cortinas gruesas, encuentra su camino hacia dentro de la habitación y hasta los ojos del durmiente. Lo despertó, también, una incomodidad en la espalda.

Sonrió al comprobar que no era nada menos que el pomo mediano de lubricante. 

No sonrió al ver el lugar vacío a su lado.

No sonrió, tampoco, al terminar de leer la nota, garabateada a los apurones, que había descansado junto a él desde hacía ya un rato, como pudo comprobar por la hora que marcaba el móvil. 

Pero sí sonrió al ver cómo la nota terminaba con un sugestivo _hasta pronto_ , que decía más que cualquier cuerpo bronceado despertándose a su lado.

*******

**Enero, 2022. Ámsterdam.**

Los zapatos son lo primero de lo que Catalina se deshace ni bien la puerta del apartamento termina de cerrarse. 

El día había sido agotador, y piensa, algo preocupada, que para Him aún no había terminado. 

Se acerca a la cocina para hacer té, mientras mentalmente hace un repaso de la jornada. Nada fuera de lo común; la residencia en la que Him y ella habían sido instalados era cómoda, luminosa y bella, y, para ser honesta, el trabajo en equipo con otros colegas no presentaba mayores problemas que algunos desentendimientos con el más joven de los ingenieros.

Catalina termina su té, y aún tiene gusto a hierbas tropicales en la boca cuando decide que prefiere recostarse en el sofá y descansar un momento a encender la televisión. Llevaba varios años prefiriendo hacer otras cosas a encender la televisión.

La despiertan los cuidadosos pasos de Him en la cocina, que está preparando la cena en el mayor silencio posible para no despertar a su hermana.

Que ay, disculpa, no te quise molestar, y bueno, está bien, no hay problema. Sí, sí, cenamos mariscos. Y sí, estoy cansado, y tú también luces horrible y, ay Catalina no seas imbécil que si el almohadón golpea la hornalla nos quemamos vivos.

Los hermanos ríen, y Catalina dispone la mesa, y vuelven a reír cuando ya ambos están sentados y disfrutando de la tranquilidad, y Him dice que mañana tienen que levantarse temprano porque el edificio se demuele por la tarde.

Y Catalina ya no ríe.

Y Catalina ya no ríe por razones que aún permanecen desconocidas para ella, pero de las que Him es consciente.

Catalina ya no ríe, y a Him le duele.

A Him le duele tener que haber sido él el emisario de la noticia pero _vamos_ , si su hermana iba a colapsar, o a llorar, o a dejar salir todo lo que a lo largo de estos años había estado guardado a presión dentro de ella, Him sabía que tenía que ser _él_ quien estuviese allí para contenerla, y no alguien del grupo de trabajo. Mucho menos el Hombre Impecable que, según se había enterado, era el dueño de la empresa que ahora estaba invirtiendo en cárceles españolas; el dueño de la empresa cuya secretaria de la sede de Ámsterdam los hizo esperar, sabrá Dios por qué, cuarenta minutos en un hall tan, tan limpio e iluminado que ya cobraba en sus recuerdos un aspecto macabro. 

Him supo que tenía que ser él quien le diese la noticia a Catalina, como muchos años antes también supo que no debía emprender viaje de regreso a su patria, porque el único lugar en el que querría estar iba a ser a su lado. Him supo que debía ser él quién protegiese a Catalina de cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarla, como supo que no abrió la boca cuando Catalina anunció que estudiaría en la universidad lo mismo que él, en lugar de seguir sus sueños, porque lo único que quería era tenerla cerca. Him supo también, desde el primer momento que la vio, que estaba irremediablemente enamorado.

 

*******

Catalina se felicita mentalmente por haber elegido ropa cómoda para su excursión nocturna. No sin trabajo, avanza hacia el punto donde ahora se encuentra. 

Bajo sus pies, que van buscando, despacio, un punto de apoyo relativamente seguro sobre las enormes montañas de escombros que al otro día serían retiradas para comenzar realmente la obra, se encuentra uno de los edificios más sólidos y antiguos de toda España, de los únicos sobrevivientes a numerosos de la ETA, allá lejos y hace tiempo; bajo sus pies se encuentran las paredes que tantas veces habían encerrado conspiraciones liberatorias, de asesinatos, de venganzas. En ese mismo instante, bajo sus pies se encuentran las cuatro paredes que habían separado a su antiguo ídolo del mundo exterior; esas mismas cuatro paredes habían sido los únicos testigos de lo acontecido una noche hacía muchos años; esas cuatro paredes eran las últimas en haber visto con vida a Cristiano. 

No hay epitafio que rezase que ahí descansaba el motor de los sueños de una niña de quince años, ni un lugar al que esa niña de quince años hubiese podido ir a dejar flores. Catalina sabe que esa es la única tumba sobre la que puede llorar, y que la presente es la primera y última oportunidad que tiene para hacerlo, entonces se deja caer sobre el lugar que _sabe_ había estado encerrado, por un período realmente breve, Cristiano. Los escombros desgarran apenas la tela del pantalón deportivo, y llegan a arañar, atrevidos, la piel de las rodillas de Catalina, que permanece en silencio y apenas se percata del dolor en cualquier parte del cuerpo que no sea el pecho. Catalina, por primera vez desde hace muchos años, llora. Catalina llora, egoísta, por **su** sueño arrebatado. Catalina llora por el duelo que nunca pudo hacer. Catalina llora en favor de esa chiquilla de quince años, porque es ella misma, porque siente que al fin, después de tanto tiempo, encuentra algo en común con esa _yo del pasado_ de la que siempre había renegado. Durante el siguiente cuarto de hora, lo único que Catalina hace es llorar.

*******

**Junio 2014. Brasilia.**

El encierro y el aislamiento le estaban volviendo loco. La presión por los juegos próximos no era siquiera comparable a la ansiedad que en esos momentos experimentaba al saber lo _cerca_ que él y Lionel estaban, y al saber también que el _no vengas_ del argentino había sido específicamente claro. _No-vengas_.

Y Cristiano no tenía pensado faltar a la orden que tan claramente le había llegado en un mensaje de texto ni bien bajar del avión; y como _realmente_ no tenía pensado desobedecer, _realmente_ se sorprendió cuando el identificador de llamadas de su móvil marcó un _Lionel_ en la pantalla segundos antes de que éste comenzase a sonar. 

Era ya tarde, y Pepe, su compañero de dormitorio, le ordenó con palabras bruscas que silenciase ese teléfono o que se fuese a dormir al balcón, o a Portugal, o a un lugar algo íntimo del cuerpo de su madre. 

Cristiano, sin responder a los insultos, contestó a la llamada con un _¿hola?_ titubeante, pero el otro lado de la línea permaneció en silencio.

No. No en silencio.

Cristiano oyó una risa suave. Cristiano oyó unos murmullos, unos murmullos de una voz joven, que emitía palabras entrecortadas en portugués. Cristiano oyó cómo esa voz suplicaba. Antes de oír un _shhh_ perteneciente a Lio; antes de oír cómo la voz pronunciaba, ronca y sofocada, un _Lio_ , Cristiano _supo_ qué pasaba. 

Colgó. Colgó y, con calma, dejó el teléfono sobre la cama. Dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y, también con calma, comenzó a prepararse para dormir. 

Pepe había contemplado sin emitir palabra toda la escena, y fue consciente de cómo los gestos de su compañero habían mutado de una alegría nerviosa a un estado de descomposición mortal, a una neutralidad fría. Permaneció callado, observando cómo Cristiano realizaba los demás movimientos con una lentitud y una calma alarmantes, pero prefirió no saber.

Pepe prefirió no saber. 

No cruzaron palabras entre ellos, siquiera se miraron, pero por algún motivo metafísico, algo externo, algo superior, algo de lo que nunca jamás ninguno de los dos sería consciente, el corazón de Cristiano se encogió ante la idea de que él también habría preferido no saber. 

Al otro día perdieron frente a Alemania. Cristiano estaba furioso, y Pepe estaba violento, y el universo seguía haciendo de las suyas.

*******

—No me voy nada.

Otra vez.

Lionel volvía a insistir. 

Lionel volvía a insistir _otra vez_ en hablar. 

Lionel quería explicarse, y Cristiano quería marcharse, y Pepe quiso ver qué ocurría.

—Pero qué... —Cristiano se volteó hacia su compañero, y comenzó a hablar.

—Lionel pensó que sería una buena idea acercarse a felicitarnos por un _buen partido_. No lo fue, y ya se va.

—No, no me voy —dijo Lionel—. Siento mucho la injusticia del árbitro, Pepe, parecería que...

—Sí —gruñó Cristiano, bloqueando el nuevo intento del argentino para ingresar en la habitación—. Sí te vas.

Pepe aceptó las disculpas. Pepe aceptó las disculpas y, a su vez, se inventó otras para largarse de allí. Pepe supo que la visita indeseada tenía _todo_ que ver con la llamada extraña de la noche anterior. Pepe supo que debía marcharse, y se marchó.

Lionel aprovechó el espacio que Cristiano había dejado libre para que Pepe saliese, y se coló dentro del dormitorio, para proceder a quitarse el grueso buzo con los colores de su selección nacional, y dejarlo encima de una silla que presenciaba, discreta, el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

—Si no te largas, me largo yo.

—Si te largas tú, yo duermo con Pepe.

—¿También con él? —increpó Cristiano.

Lionel rió. Lionel rió y se acercó al otro. Lionel se acercó al otro con una cruel mueca de diversión en el rostro. Lionel se acercó al otro, y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, y trató de bajarle el pantalón. 

Pero el otro reaccionó, y se movió, y habló.

—¿Por qué?

Messi no respondió. 

Cristiano siguió caminando hasta la cama, donde se desparramó, con los ojos aún fijos en la figura que, a unos metros, le devolvía una mirada aún cargada de diversión. De diversión _cruel_.

—Hice una pregunta, Lio. Por-qué —insistió Cristiano—. Por-qué.

Lionel notó cómo la voz del moreno se apagaba gradualmente durante la última pregunta. 

Lionel se encogió de hombros.

— _¿Por qué no?_

Tres palabras. Tres palabras habían bastado para detenerle el pulso momentáneamente. Tres palabras fueron la diferencia entre sentirse molesto y sentirse un idiota. Su mente nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de pensar. Su mente nunca hacía el esfuerzo de pensar cuando se trataba de Lionel. Lionel tenía razón, Lionel tenía razón porque, tal y como él lo había dicho, _¿por qué no?_. 

Cristiano ya no estaba molesto.

A decir verdad, la mano que había encontrado su camino dentro del joggin, y que se había cerrado en torno a su miembro, y que subía y bajaba en suaves caricias, no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Entre jadeos y gemidos sofocados, Cristiano suplicó, y avisó que Pepe podría retornar en cualquier momento. Lionel no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, ni trató de apurarse, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse a trabar la puerta.

En cambio, calló al portugués con un beso en los labios, un beso al que, como en otras ocasiones, Cristiano trató de no corresponder y que, como en otras ocasiones, Lionel forzó, mordiéndolo, obligando al otro a abrir la boca y dejarle paso a su lengua dominante.

Se separó apenas lo suficiente cuando notó que el moreno comenzaba a alzar sus caderas, indicio claro de que el final estaba por llegar.

—L-Lio... 

Lionel aumenta la velocidad de las caricias, y sus ojos se clavan en los de Cristiano, y su boca interroga, de nuevo. 

— _¿Por qué no?_

Cristiano contesta con súplicas, cerrando los ojos, ahogando jadeos en la parte posterior de su garganta. Cristiano contesta apretando los labios y dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

El otro aprieta el agarre, y aumenta aún más la velocidad de las caricias y, acercándose al oído del moreno, después de apenas morder el lóbulo de la oreja, vuelve a insistir, susurrando, en la pregunta. 

— _¿Por qué no?_

Un _porque-te-quiero _se atropella por salir de dentro de Cristiano. Lionel lo oye al mismo tiempo que siente cómo una sustancia cálida y pegajosa se le desparrama en la mano. Lionel sonríe, y lo besa. Cristiano ya no pregunta por qué la llamada, ni _por qué con Neymar _, porque ahora hay un _por-qué-no_ del que Cristiano ya es consciente. ____

—T- te quiero... —murmura para sí, cuando Lionel ya había desaparecido tras la puerta cerrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaste hasta acá, muchas gracias. El feedback enriquece, así que cualquier crítica —constructiva o no—, comentario o sugerencia que tengas, por favor, no dudes en dejarla. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
